


Wedding Vows

by AlphaDerekMakesMeDrool



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaDerekMakesMeDrool/pseuds/AlphaDerekMakesMeDrool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble. It's pretty self explanatory and it's a one-shot.</p><p>But it just what Derek and Stiles say to each when they exchange vows on their wedding day!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Vows

Genim!

I was falling, with nothing but fragile whispers of hope to grab on to.

Everytime my hands closed around them, they shattered and there was nothing to save me.

Then there was you, you taught me to grab those fragile hopes without breaking them.

With time you changed those hopes from gentle whispers, you turned them into a promise.

A promise of a future worth having and a life worth living. A trust that the promise would never be broken.

 

When I see your face, your smile, I see love.

When I hear your voice, your laughter, I hear love.

When I touch your skin, I touch love. With every touch I'm mended.

 

All that I'm am and all that I have I give to you, it seems like it's not enough.

You're worth so much more than I have to offer and more than my words can say.

Thank you for loving me, for allowing me to be in you life, allowing me to prove I'm worthy of you.

* * *

Derek!

When I met you I was broken and scared, I hid behind a smile that meant nothing.

I hid myself away from the world, I was a scared little boy because I never stopped being scared.

I lost someone and I stopped being me, I stopped being Genim and became Stiles.

I stopped going by my birthname and became Stiles because that wasn't her name, my birthname belonged to her.

Nobody else would ever call me by her name again, I wouldn't allow it, couldn't allow it.

 

I pushed the fear, the loss and the pain deep inside myself, allowed nobody to see it.

But you saw it, you saw everything in me that tried so hard to hide, to deny.

You saw that I was broken and you fixed me, without even knowing how I'd been broken.

 

I love you and can't express how grateful I am to you. Your patience and kindness made me whole.

Your strong arms, make me safe and keep me safe. Your smile is loving and belongs only to me.

So now I give you my name, Genim, to call me, with the same love and care that you show me.


End file.
